WHAT IF?
by A.P.L.in.Action
Summary: A Two word struck on sakura's mind.
1. Chapter 1

"_Naruto is owned by kishimoto so no money for my pocket."__ It's my first time writing a fic so please bare with me and feel free to do a comment. I'm open to your critizism. I'm a beginner so yeah…enjoy.._

_**W HAT IF?**_

My life as everyone knew is a happy ending. After the war konoha became peaceful, many people lost their loved ones but even though ,they moved on. Konoha streets came to full life, people got a smile plastered in their faces and feeling at peace. Sasuke-kun came home too and that's when my life changes. A new life which my dreams came true. Never in my dreams that he will reciprocate my feelings. I'm married to him or so I call my longtime crush and got a beautiful daughter "sarada" . I became the happiest person on earth until a scene I saw , a mere hours ago. A thought came over me, a thought I swept in my mind away the moment it came to me. But now, I don't know why , It struck in my head like a lightning bolt .The "WHAT IF?"

I was walking my way home after I bought some groceries when I stumble upon my best of friend Ino. She's married like me too , but I never thought she will be with Sai ,it always got me smiling upon remembering it.

"Ino-pig , look where you're goin' wil yah" as I said rubbing my shoulders.

"Sorry forehead , Sai is waiting for me . We got a date." Ino whispered giggling.

I merely shook my head smiling, watching my best friend go. " Bye Ino, have fun!"

" Thanks!, see you Sakura, don't forget our appointment okay?" Ino shouted back. " I won't" I replied.

We always see each other every Friday , you know talking and gossiping ,that's Ino's forte. I continued walking. I was about to turn the left when my eye caught something. I paused. It was Naruto talking with his son Bolt. He's lecturing him and I think I know why. When you look up it's very painted the hokages faces, he really did quite a big mess. Just like Naruto when he was a child, no doubt he's his son. Then his wife Hinata with their daughter. She's watching adoringly to them. I guess they didn't see me since they started walking back home but what struck me is Naruto. His eyes, when he talk to his son it bores love I can see it, but as he blink there's something else in it I can't comprehend. Then in an instant memories of the past flooded in my head. The war, sasuke, naruto , the confession and after the war. I remember what Sai said about Naruto's feeling about me. Then the what if comes. What if Naruto confess to me, will I gave him a chance?

**END**

_**P.S. :**__ I'm thinkin on continuing it but of course it depends to your responds. I'm thinkin on doing another and unto Naruto's POV since this is Sakura's. Sorry for my mistakes, English is not my born language so feel free to REVIEW AND RATE..Thank You for reading…._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama" a newly arrive anbu said. Interrupted. The hokage lift his eyes, setting the document he held on the table. "What is it?" He questioned. " Your son hokage-sama. He was held back by two guards." Sighing. The hokage rose from his chair. "Take me to him" he ordered. "Hai" the anbu replied. 'What did you do this time, bolt' naruto thought before vanishing.<p>

As he arrived, he seen his son struggling from the two gaurds. As he walk towards them he sees the mess his son did. He knows he had shortcomings when it comes to his child. But never he expect this outcome. " Hokage-sama"the two guards said bowing. "I'm sorry if my son interupt you with your work. You can go back now to your poses. ."he said apologetically. "Hai"the gaurds replied without question. Naruto set his gaze to his son who's standing silently in front him, waiting on to be interrogated. He turned to his side. With a nod of his head, the anbu beside him understood what he implied, nodded back to him before he go. 'Poor anbu' naruto thought watching the anbu go. He's always the one cleaning his son's mess and now he'll really do a real cleaning now. Setting back his focused to his son, naruto felt someone close by. But instead of confirming it he kneeled in front of his son. Grabbing both his shoulder facing him. 'Bolt' he starts. ' how many times do i have to tell you? It's not nice doing all those pranks." You don't have to do that to get my attention" he said nicely. But bolt didn't listen. He drop his head down instead. 'Bolt' naruto called softly lifting his son's chin. Gazing at his eyes he said " i thought you said your a big guy now, big guys don't paint the hokage's faces right?Bolt nodded. Earning a smile on naruto. "Then your not doing it again?he asked. " hai " bolt replied energetically. Naruto's never been wrong in his intuition. He did feel someone's chakra. Turning slightly. He is right, there is. His wife with his daughter approaching. Just a few feet away. Which makes his smile grew even bigger. Turning back to his son. "You promised? No more pranks? He asked. "Yes father" bolt said bowing. "Good now... he started saying but he stopped. 'That chakra' he thought. Naruto needed no confirmation because he knows who it belongs to. 'Sakura' he said in his mind. It's been many months now that they haven't talk. For the past few years they talked, hang out with there friends but it never been the same. It's never been the same as they used to like in the past. Seems like there's a wall barriered to the two of them. Disheartened he continued speaking. "Always remeber that i love you and your sister very much. You may think i care much to the konaha people more than you guys but its not true okay? I care for you. But i've got a village to protect too also. You understand that right? Bolt nodded cryin sofly. Wiping his son's tears. Naruto embraced his son. Patting his back gently, naruto can't help thinking as he still can feel sakura's presence. Letting go of the embrace he stands slowly holding his son's small hands. He turned watching his daughter and wife approaching. Waiting for them. He never regretted his decisions. He's contented with his life now. He got his dreams-being a father and being the hokage. And sakura, seeing her happy. After the war everything change. Many thing happens. Sakura and sasuke became an item and he started dating hinata. Then after some years later they're parents. Of course he's in love with his wife. Hinata is a nice girl and easy to fall with but naruto knows a part of his heart belongs to sakura. He got nothin to ask for with what he have now but now, right this moment he doesn't know why but inside his brain there's a small part askin' what if i tried? Instead of being scared what if i confess to her? Will she gave me a chance?

Back to reality, naruto watched the painted hokage's faces and back to his grinning son. 'At least his more artistic than him.' He thought. It's much messer than what he did back then. A smile plastered in his face.

_ end_

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for reading rate and review.


End file.
